ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakkik
Chakkik is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. He is written by Voyd. Agent Profile Appearance Chakkik is a fairly standard Mantis Ant. He’s a nine-foot tall bipedal insectoid, with mantis-like claws and a yellow carapace. Since the original Mantis Ant couldn’t speak, he wears a translation collar. A unique quirk of his translator is that it sounds heavily computerized. He doesn’t mind, and in fact enjoys this sound. While disguised as a human, he's a huge man with spiky blond hair, gold eyes, fair skin, and an all-around bishounen appearance. He generally wears a yellow cloak in this form. Personality Despite his great size and monstrous appearance, Chakkik is the brains of his team. He's calm, intelligent and has the single-minded determination of your average ant. He has a good head for numbers, and this might be why he's so good at League of Legends, which he greatly enjoys playing. Chakkik's gay, but he's only attracted to arthropods. He has no knowledge or interest in mammalian reproduction, and is irritated by insinuations to the contrary. In truth, he's disgusted by mammals. He greatly enjoys combat, and is sometimes frustrated by his inability to actually fight Sues. However, because circumstances have forced him to stay in human disguise for extended periods of time, he's growing increasingly irritable and confrontational, and can always be found with a flask of absinthe. Abilities As a Mana Monster, Chakkik possesses natural magical abilities. While in any Square Enix continuum (or, mysteriously, Pokémon), he can cast Gem Missile, which sends giant diamonds rocketing towards a target. In any continuum, he also has an acidic breath weapon. He's a fast learner, and quickly picked up the use of the sawtooth saber. Agent History The Mantis Ant is part of a well-known exploit in Secret of Mana, the Ninth Sword Orb Glitch. However, after defeating the Mantis Ant in the glitched game, some player somewhere did something that utterly ruined the game. This catastrophic glitch revived the Mantis Ant and shunted him through a plothole. Mission Reports Partnered with Gabby * Interlude 1: Moving In ** Chakkik meets his new partner, and beats her in League nine times. * Mission 1: Getting the Show on the Road (The Hobbit) ** Chakkik and Gabby's first mission. A You!Sue is no match for Chakkik's flapping mandibles. * Mission 2: Dragons Can't Do That! (The Hobbit, NSFW) ** Chakkik and Gabby get deja vu, and Chakkik marvels at the greatest of all dragons. * Interlude 2: Orientation Day ** Chakkik talks a little about himself and meets an entomophobe. Unpartnered * Mission 3: Attack on Badfic (Attack on Titan), with agents Valon Vance, Kala Jeng (DF), Rayner Blitzkrieg and Evangeline von Lilith (DMS) ** Chakkik's personality starts to emerge after Gabby leaves. Partnered with Stephanie Podd * Interlude 3: Exchanges ** Chakkik returns from his previous mission just in time for his new partner to set off his next. * Mission 3: Riddle Me This (Harry Potter) with agents Natalie Carlman and Za'kiir (DMS) ** Chakkik proves himself to be a sociopath. * Mission 4: In Other News, Water is Wet (Pirates of the Caribbean, The Little Mermaid and Tinker Bell), with Agents Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli (DIC) ** Chakkik bites off far more than he can chew. * Mission ???: You've Had Quite Enough (Avatar: The Last Airbender), with Agent Rayner Blitzkrieg (DMS) (pending) ** Chakkik gets higher than the Tree of Mana. Other appearances * RC #333 Interlude Two: "Shenanigans at FicPsych" - Seen talking to Sarah. * "Twenty Years Hence: Adventures in Squid Sitting" - He's all grown up, and he's got a boyfriend, too. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues